


Sherlock Holmes and the Ice Bucket Challenge

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALS, Lou Gehrig's, awareness, donate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is challenged by Lestrade to do the Ice Bucket Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and the Ice Bucket Challenge

Sherlock stood on the sidewalk outside the Baker Street flat. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, something he normally didn’t wear but John insisted he did. Mrs. Hudson was in front of him, her phone getting ready to record.

“Why am I doing this again?” Sherlock asked. Mrs. Hudson giggled.

“To bring awareness to ALS dear.” She said. Sherlock nodded, having his speech prepared. “Ready?”

“I guess so.” Sherlock said. Mrs. Hudson pressed record on her phone. “Hello, I am Sherlock Holmes, and I was challenged by Detective Inspector Lestrade to do the Ice Bucket Challenge. In return, I challenge Dr. John Watson, my brother Mycroft Holmes, and Ms. Molly Hooper. Now, many of you are wondering why I’m doing this. This is to raise awareness about ALS, commonly known as Lou Gehrig’s disease, after the American baseball player who died of it. Tons of people around the world contract the disease every year, but since it is not as common as cancer or anything else, awareness is not really drawn to it.”

Mrs. Hudson smiled during Sherlock’s speech as she saw two figures creep out the front door.

“Now, I don’t understand this fad about dumping ice cold water on people, but I do understand…”

SPLASH!

Lestrade and John stood there laughing at Sherlock’s face as he was cut off mid speech by the freezing water. His eyes were scrunched closed and his mouth was open in an “O”.

“Cold!” Sherlock yelled out, making everyone laugh yet again. John went to the camera and smiled.

“Hello, Dr. John Watson here. And this has been Sherlock Holmes’ ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Now I better get outta here before he comes to his senses.” And with that, John and Lestrade took off, afraid of the wrath of the consulting detective.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> To donate, go to http://www.alsa.org/donate/


End file.
